HeroxHero
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: Milo es el héroe de su hermana menor, un héroe que se esta cayendo a pedazos por a causa de las drogas... Kanon es un delincuente que, luego de perder parcialmente a su hermano, siente que no tiene nada mas que ofrecerle a la sociedad ¿Podrá el amor fraternal ganarle la partida a una adicción mortal?
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a M. Kurumada.

_**Hero for Hero**_

En cuanto escuché lo que había pasado se me paró el corazón...

"Tu hermano se escapó del anexo, no tenemos idea de en dónde puede estar"

Dejé caer el teléfono, seguramente la persona al otro lado de la línea estaría esperando que yo dijera cualquier cosa, que estaba preocupada, sorprendida o quizás aguardaba un reclamo indignado o por lo menos iracundo como los que sé de sobra que suelen recibir, pero yo no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que ir a por mí hermano, tal vez fuera su hermana menor y no compartiéramos del todo la misma ascendencia, tal vez no habíamos hablado en meses desde que papá me prohibió ir a verlo, pero yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo. Salí de la casa en plena noche sin nada más que una sudadera vieja, unos pantalones cortos y los tenis que él mismo me había regalado un mes antes de mi cumpleaños… posiblemente porque sabía que no iba a estar ahí para celebrarlo conmigo.

Procuré cerrar la puerta principal sin hacer un escándalo, no es que me preocupara despertar a nadie, pero el exesposo de mamá (alguien a quien no me costaba llamar papá) era demasiado sobreprotector, todo lo contrario, al hombre con el que afortunadamente ni mi hermano ni yo teníamos nada más que ver; y por supuesto que Aldebarán no iba a dejar salir a una chica de 15 años en mitad de la noche para ir a buscar a su hermano el "descarriado" a uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad.

_"Lo siento, papá..." _

Ver hacia la ventana del segundo piso y pensar que estaba por traicionar la confianza del único adulto que creía en mí de verdad me dolía. Aldebarán era un buen hombre, demasiado bueno en realidad, pero Milo era mi hermano y no podía abandonarlo, no cuando él me había protegido tanto en una época en la que no tenía que hacerlo...

Desde el momento en el que empecé a respirar, Milo asumió el papel de "mi escudo y espada" cómo había dicho en esa última carta que me dio antes de que se lo llevasen a esa clínica infernal.

Mientras corría cuesta abajo por los suburbios, todavía con la angustia y la sensación que te da cuando desobedeces por primera vez, las memorias de mi infancia venían a mí, alentándome, haciéndome saber que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento no era ni de cerca comparable con lo que él había hecho por mí siendo aún más joven que yo.

—Quédate en silencio, Shoko.

Me decía mi hermano cuando me metía en mi habitación luego de que nuestro padre llegaba de trabajar.

Yo tenía seis años y Milo tenía doce. Nunca me decía nada más que eso y yo tampoco preguntaba, tal vez porque dentro de mi mentalidad infantil sabía que no me convenía hacerlo. Lo único que sabía era que debía poner el cerrojo, meterme a la cama, dar cuerda a mi pony musical y fingir que dormía mientras mamá y papá gritaban en la sala.

Papá era un hombre violento y mamá nunca estaba en casa, Milo no tardó en darse cuenta que nos convenía más hacernos los occisos en nuestras habitaciones que fingir que no veíamos nada.

Recuerdo que nos levantábamos ridículamente temprano únicamente para desayunar tranquilos. Él freía huevos en una sartén y yo exprimía las naranjas que nos regalaba la mujer que vivía a un lado de nuestra casa. Ella sabía que las cosas dentro de nuestras paredes no estaban bien, supongo que, como buena vecina desempleada y recién enviudada, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar al pendiente de los vecinos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, con semejante zafarrancho que se armaba cada noche, tonto debía ser el que no se percatara.

—La señora Medea dijo que podemos ir a comer con ella cuando queramos—me recordaba mi hermano mientras se sentaba conmigo sin arrastrar la silla—Podemos ir hoy después de la escuela si tú quieres.

—A mí me gusta lo que tú cocinas. —le decía cálidamente interpretando su media sonrisa como un gesto de disculpa hacia su limitado repertorio de cocina, cuando en realidad significaba que él si apetecía un guiso rico en sabores y nutrientes variados, pero era tan orgulloso que sólo lo supe hasta leer esa carta en donde decía que no sólo le gustaba el olor de la comida de la señora Medea, sino que le gustaba la señora Medea, sus mimos y el ambiente hogareño que nos compartía. Entonces entendí porque actuaba tan raro cuando ella nos saludaba desde su jardín y porqué siempre se ofrecía a ayudarle a cargar sus bolsas de manzanas cuando tenía que venderlas en el mercado.

Pasé por una calle que conectaba con ese viejo barrio en dónde habíamos crecido, tomar esa salida me ahorraba unos diez minutos de camino. Entré por ahí y crucé por el parque al que nunca nos llevaban. Puede que nuestros padres fueran unos desobligados, pero eran severamente estrictos con nosotros, en especial con Milo, quien, según nuestro progenitor, era un vago.

Me paré solamente un par de segundos delante de los oxidados columpios recordando las veces que Milo me dejó mecerme por cinco minutos de camino a casa después de la escuela.

—¿¡Podemos quedarnos un minuto más!?—le pregunté desde las alturas mientras él permanecía sentado en una banca con la mandíbula apoyada en las dos manos mirando a la nada con casi nada de interés.

—No podemos.

Recuerdo haber hecho un puchero y bajarme con la cabeza gacha, pensando que mi hermano era un aguafiestas cuando en realidad estaba siendo precavido.

"Precavido…"

Una sensación de desazón se alojó en mi pechó al pensar en aquella palabra.

Si… Precavido, cauto, cuidadoso… Milo siempre había sido así, en especial cuando se trataba de mí, aunque nunca lo decía, siempre me demostraba cuanto se preocupaba por mí.

Incluso a sus catorce, cuando había entrado a su fase de chico rudo, él seguía tomando mi mano para cruzar la calle y siempre había un dulce en la bolsa transparente de su mochila y no importaba cuantas veces yo lo tomase, él lo dejaba siempre en ese lugar.

Después de enterarme de que lo hacía a propósito me sentí terriblemente conmovida y muy egoísta porque siempre me lo comía en la privacidad de mi habitación…

…Seguí corriendo.

No voy a mentir, correr por esas calles sin farolas me llenaba de miedo. De repente me sentí como la niñita que se escabullía en la alcoba de su hermano porque las sombras no la dejaban dormir.

—Milo… Milo…

Estoy segura de que cuando abrió los ojos lo único que vio fueron mis coletas pelirrojas asomándose por encima de su cama porque tuvo que sentarse y agachar la cabeza para ubicarme.

—Shoko, ¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz ronca y sus ojos entreabiertos me hicieron saber que había sido inoportuna, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía cinco años y le temía a la oscuridad.

— ¿Me dejas dormir contigo?

Su expresión era cansada y su suspirar pesado, aun con todo eso, nunca me dijo que no. Simplemente se hacía a un lado, levantaba las mantas y cuando estaba recostada me abrazaba.

—Gracias, Milo…

Así el cielo soltase trombas, mientras yo estuviera con mi hermano yo me sentía a salvo…

Miré hacia el frente con entereza, no tenía tiempo para cobardías; no cuando él nunca lo hizo….

—Shoko, quédate detrás de mi…

Sentenciaba Milo cada vez que papá, dentro de su furia, se acordaba de nuestra existencia y hacia tronar el cuero de su cinturón a medida que subía las escaleras.

Y mientras yo temblaba como una hoja detrás de mi hermano mayor, él permanecía firme como un roble delante mío aferrando su bate de baseball.

Para muchas niñas, papá es el más valiente, para mi… mi hermano era mi héroe.

Eso me hizo recordar la vez que la señora Medea me leyó el cuento de "Barba azul" mientras Milo recogía naranjas en el jardín; era la primera vez que leía una historia en la que la princesa era rescatada por tres jóvenes y que estos eran sus hermanos. No pude evitar comparar a mi hermano con los héroes del cuento.

—Señora Medea, ¿puedo usar mis colores?

La mujer me miró extrañada, yo no acostumbraba cambiar tan rápido de actividades, pero tal parece que ella leyó mi pensamiento porque me sonrió de la misma manera que una madre conmovida.

—Por supuesto, Shoko…

Para cuando Milo volvió con nosotras yo ya había terminado mis garabatos.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano, mira!

Corrí hacia él con los brazos en el aire, agitando mi papel llenó de rayones hechos con crayón.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, rojita? — Él se acuclilló y yo extendí mi hoja delante de su cara.

— ¡Hice esto para ti!

—Mm… Veo amarillo y azul, ¿Qué es?

— ¡Es Milo! ¡Eres tú! —espeté alegre— ¡Eres mi caballero! ¡Aquí abajo dice!

Sus pupilas temblaron y yo no supe si era bueno o malo, luego lo vi pasar saliva y mirar a la señora Medea como si no supiera qué hacer.

—Tu hermanita te quiere mucho, Milo— señaló ella y yo reafirmé sus palabras saltando al cuello de mi hermano.

—Te amo mucho, hermano…—sentí su cuerpo tensarse por un segundo y relajarse al siguiente mientras me devolvía el abrazo.

—Yo también, Shoko…

Para cuando llegué a ese viejo edificio abandonado sentía que el nudo en la garganta con el que había tratado de correr sin desmayar se había vuelto una maza de rocas en mi garganta.

El ritmo de mis pasos disminuía a medida que me adentraba. Había estado ahí solamente una vez…mas las imágenes de la cronología del desastre seguían frescas.

Milo metiéndose en peleas a los 16.

Milo dejándonos a mí y a Aldebarán a los 17.

Milo con gente de cuidado a los 18.

Milo yéndose de la ciudad a los 19.

Milo arrestado a los 20.

Milo visitándonos y peleando con Aldebarán a los 21.

Milo entrando a este lugar de mala muerte a los 22.

Y yo ahí, tratando de ser valiente.

El interior era lúgubre, olía a basura y a excremento de rata. Había un secreto a voces de que ahí se vendían drogas fuertes y lo comprobé… luego de subir a ciegas por unas escaleras de concreto desprovistas de algún tipo de barandal me encontré con un montón de gente que más que personas parecían bultos abstraídos en la nada.

Tragué grueso para envalentonarme y con las piernas temblorosas me desplacé desveladamente entre los cuerpos.

Arrugué la nariz ante los olores de las sustancias mezcladas con la peste y me tapé con una mano, misma que se desprendió de mi boca como si no tuviera articulación alguna para sostenerla en cuanto lo vi…

Ahí estaba…mi hermano… mi héroe… de espada rota y escudo deformado… rendido por una pócima maligna que recorría hasta el último canal de su sangre noble.

Mi sustento el hombre más fuerte y valiente que conocía y me había cargado numerosas veces sobre sus hombros ahora yacía tumbado con un uniforme blanco de sanitario, con la espalda pegada a la pared y sus largos bellos azules entre el polvo y la mugre cubriendo una diminuta y frágil jeringa que seguía incrustada en la cara interna de su brazo.

No pude soportarlo…

— ¿He…Hermano?… —Me desplomé pesadamente sin importarme que mis rodillas desnudas se rasparan con el suelo—Hermano…—Mis labios trémulos lo llamaron, pero él no me hizo caso…—¿Milo?...—parecía sumergido en otro mundo, en otro plano en el que sus ojos ennegrecidos no me percibían, una dimensión a la que no llegaba mi voz…

Mis ojos se ajaron en lágrimas al ver todo perdido. ¿Qué podía hacer? Me sentía pequeña e inane.

Furiosa e impotente, miré el punzón infame y lo saqué de su piel. La tenue luz de la luna que aún lo iluminaba condujo mi mirada escarlata hasta su mano derecha, entonces vi que había algo dentro de ella. Sorbiendo la nariz abrí su palma y tomé el papel arrugado…

Mis ojos se ensancharon y se inundaron cuando mientras miraba pude escuchar el susurro de su voz.

—¿Ro…Rojita?...

Con sus dedos débiles rozó mi mano y parte del papel.

Leí una vez más el viejo garabato en el papel…

—"Mi caballero…"

Levanté la vista para verlo y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Justo en ese instante toda una vida de tristes y bellas memorias se reprodujo en mi mente como una película.

"_¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo puedo pensar en claudicar ahora? ..."_

—Tú… nunca me abandonaste a mi suerte…—dije con un intento de sonrisa ahogada en sal mientras acunaba su mejilla en mi mano—Nunca te disté por vencido cuando te necesité…Y yo… yo no voy a hacerlo ahora ¿me oíste?

—Shoko…— murmuró extendiendo sus adormecidos brazos hacia mí.

Sin esperar un momento más lo envolví entre mis brazos y le acaricié el cabello de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía cuando yo sentía que el mundo se me venía encima.

Tal vez yo no sabría muchas cosas, como tratar una adicción, por ejemplo, pero si sabía una cosa…Milo siempre estuvo ahí para protegerme y ahora, era mi turno de protegerlo.

**NA:** Gracias por haber echado una ojeada a este pequeño fic, la verdad no lo tenía planeado, pero luego de oír la canción de Brother de Kodaline, la verdad que no pude contenerme.

La razón por la que elegí a estos personajes fue meramente porque fueron los que a mi mejor me acomodaron, no lo sé simplemente pensé en ellos. Sé que no a todos les gusta Santia Sho, pero la verdad a mí no me desagrada, me gusta el manga, considero que la autora dibuja bonito y al señor Kurumada le gusta lo que hace, además de que la adaptación al anime nos regresó el estilo clásico, personalmente eso me gustó. Si al autor de todo este universo le gusta, ¿Qué tenemos que objetar? Al fin y el cabo, ella hace lo que nosotros aquí… contar su propia historia a su manera. En fin, una vez más, gracias por su valioso tiempo, si les gustan las historias como esta, háganmelo saber y si quieren una segunda parte también :3 se despide con un abrazo su amiga Libra.


	2. Chapter 2

Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

HeroxHero2

**SHOKO**

Caminar con un hombre de 84kg seminconsciente apoyado sobre mí, casi entrando la madrugada no era algo que hubiera planeado, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, aun si no tenía un lugar a donde llevarlo, no podía permitir que mi hermano siguiera un minuto más en ese horrible lugar.

Llevábamos quince minutos caminando y aun no habíamos salido de la segunda manzana. Yo veía a Milo cada tanto por el rabillo del ojo, se estaba esforzando mucho por no recargarse mucho en mí y mantenerse lucido en la medida de sus posibilidades, caminaba con la mirada clavada en sus propios pies, mismos que se arrastraban con suma lentitud, yo imitaba la cadencia de su andar y lo mantenía abrazado a mí a cada paso.

—Sho…

—No digas nada. Estarás mejor si no te esfuerzas. —Milo apenas podía balbucear, lo que fuera que se hubiese metido le había adormecido la lengua y estaba más que claro que no podía moverse y hablar al mismo tiempo. —Iremos a casa de la señora Medea. No sé si siga viviendo ahí, pero seguramente nos recordará.

Milo dejó de caminar.

—Y… ¿Qué… te… hace… pensar que ella…ella va a… aceptarnos?

Me sorprendió la claridad vacilante con la que había articulad0 la pregunta. Eso quería decir que no estaba ido del tod0.

—Porque es una buena persona—le dije— Y también porque eres su consentido—le guiñé un ojo y él ladeó su sonrisa pícara—Presumido…

Tardamos un poco más de lo esperado en llegar al viejo barrio y aunque la luminosidad escaseaba mi única preocupación era que Aldebarán se levantara por alguna razón y se diera cuenta de que yo no estaba.

—Llegamos— dije al vislumbrar la casa. Milo estiró el cuello y arrugó los ojos.

—No… no es aquí…

Puse más atención a lo que había del otro lado de la acera, sin duda parecía la misma casa, El diseño era el mismo, el camino que conducía a las escaleras empedradas era el mismo y hasta el buzón torcido era tal como lo recordaba, por un instante creí que la sustancia estaba jugando con la cabeza de Milo, pero cuando reparé en la ausencia de los altos naranjos, en lo marchitos que estaban los rosales y en ese auto viejo de carrocería renovada estacionado en la entrada del porche, me cuestione a mí misma.

—Quizá… hizo algunos cambios.

Afiancé el agarre en el torso de mi hermano y reacomodé su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros. Nos dirigimos con cautela hasta el portal, ahí lo ayudé a sentarse en las escaleras, pero estaba tan débil que optó por tenderse en el suelo. Yo me paré frente la puerta y toqué el timbre tres veces para hacerle saber a ella que éramos nosotros, como no obtuve una respuesta inmediata toqué otras tres veces, pero nada pasó.

"_Supongo que debió pasar mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí"_

Volteé a ver cómo estaba Milo cuando en eso, la puerta se abrió de repente y una voz que no era la de la señora Medea me sorprendió por detrás.

— ¿Quién es y qué quiere? Son las benditas dos de la mañana.

Aquellos gruñidos tan ásperos pertenecían a un hombre mayor; giré sobre mis talones con la sonrisa deformada que pone quien piensa haber metido monumentalmente la pata, cuando quedé frente a él volví a pasar saliva y hablé.

—Hola… Lamento molestarlo, sé que no son horas, pero buscábamos a la señora Medea. Verá, mi hermano…

—Ella ya no vive aquí. —zanjó con el ceño fruncido. El anciano abrió un poco más la puerta y se asomó con sus pantuflas y su bata de dormir—Ese de ahí, ¿es tu hermano?

—Sí, señor. No se encuentra bien y…

—Déjame verlo.

De repente, sus facciones no parecían tan severas y su voz ya no se oía molesta, tal vez estaba pensando en ayudarnos, no quise decir nada más, así que me hice a un lado y lo dejé acercarse a mi hermano.

—Este chico esta drogado—soltó hoscamente y luego volvió a mirarme con crudeza—¿Qué edad tienes, niña?

Algo en mi interior me gritaba que mintiera, pero no pude hacerlo. —Quince, señor.

—Y ¿me puedes explicar? Jovencita ¿Qué hace una niña en compañía de un adicto en mi puerta a las dos de la mañana? —Exclamó duramente. En ese instante Milo hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el hombre lo bajó hasta el suelo con una sola mano.

—No. Tú quédate ahí. Deberías estar en un anexo o en un hospital. Mira que andar con una niña a estas horas. —Escuché a Milo quejarse, en seguida el hombre sacó un par de esposas y las puso en las muñecas de mi hermano.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que hace?

—Mi trabajo. Soy policía, retirado, pero policía, en fin. Ahora, tú y yo llamaremos a tus padres. Me encargaré de que vengan por este adicto en un santiamén.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por favor, no haga eso! — le rogué— Usted no entiende, vine aquí porque no tenemos a nadie. Si llama a la policía o a cualquier otra persona ya no podré ver a mi hermano.

—Mejor, así no terminaras como él.

— ¡Pero necesita de mí! ¿Qué no ve? —señalé apresurada el uniforme blanco— ¡Se acaba de fugar de la clínica!

El hombre juntó los dos puntos que había en su frente y me miro mientras yo trataba de recuperar el control de mis emociones.

—Por favor… soy la única que cree en él… se lo suplico…—junté mis manos y me puse de rodillas—Ayúdeme…

**MILO**

Maldita sea…

¿En qué momento el destino decidió joderme tanto?

Mi hermana pequeña estaba arrodillada delante de un completo extraño que decía ser un policía y yo estaba postrado en el suelo como un saco de basura sin poder mover un maldito dedo. Sí, mi sistema nervioso estaba jodido en ese momento, pero mi mente estaba más que despierta.

"_Maldición… Shoko… levántate. ¡Levántate y vete!"_

Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en toda mi vida. Shoko estaba humillándose por mi culpa y yo luchaba por adueñarme de mi lengua nuevamente.

—Deja… deja que… se… vaya.

El viejo me lanzó una mirada rápida y vi que me examinaba. Luego regresó su atención a ella, mis ojos ya veían con plena claridad para ese momento y pude distinguir como sus arrugas se veían menos pronunciadas que al principio. La estaba mirando con lastima.

—Niña… estas poniendo sobre tus hombros un peso que no te corresponde cargar. Puedo llevarte a tu casa y llamar a alguien para que recoja a tu hermano.

Shoko tensó la mandíbula, aunque más que enojo parecía estar haciendo un berrinche.

En cuanto a mí. Pasé de detestar al viejo a darle la razón. No porque de verdad necesitara un tratamiento clínico, lo mío ya no tenía arreglo, sino porque era cierto… era una carga que no le correspondía a ella. Aun en esas circunstancias yo seguía sin creer que ella, la niña buena, se había salido de casa para ir a buscarme cuando le dije claramente que no lo hiciera.

Yo ya no tenía arreglo. Por mucho que hubiera intentado ayudarme a mí mismo. No era una droga común, sesiones, sedantes o placebos… no iban a funcionar, yo ya había probado de todo.

"Ya no tengo remedio, rojita…"

—Ya lo sé…—dijo ella—Pero no voy a renunciar a él. Tal vez mis padres lo hayan hecho, pero yo no… Yo sí creo en él.

Sentí como se me paró el corazón, y no… no eran las drogas.

Aunque hubiera podido hablar me habría quedado sin palabras…

**SHOKO**

—…Lo siento, niña…— No dijo más… ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? Me miraba como si me compadeciera y me hablaba como si fuera yo la que no entendiera la situación.

Me sentía derrotada, quería ayudar a Milo y parecía haber empeorado las cosas. Aldebarán se iba a poner furioso conmigo, casi podía imaginar su cara de decepción y su voz enojada diciéndome que no podría ni llamar a mi hermano.

El oficial retirado estaba por levantar a mi hermano cuando de un momento a otro retrocedió impactado.

—Imposible…

Inmediatamente salí de mi laguna de ansiedad y corrí hasta Milo— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué pasa!?

—¡Rápido, ayúdame a llevarlo adentro!

Sin preguntar ni rechistar sujeté a Milo por los hombros y lo enderecé mientras que el anciano desabrochaba las esposas para pasar sobre sus hombros mullidos uno de los brazos de mi hermano.

Rápidamente, entre los dos lo entramos a la casa y ni siquiera me fije si habían cambiado algo del interior como las cortinas o el tapiz, estaba ocupada tratando de descifrar el por qué de la cara blanca del hombre. Cuando finalmente recostamos a Milo en el sillón, el viejo oficial me mandó a que trajera un balde con agua fría. No tuvo que decirme en donde estaba la cocina, conocía esa casa tan bien como la mía.

Ya estaba de regreso con la bandeja y unos paños cuando alcance a escucharle hablando por teléfono.

—Shion, tienes que creerme, es la misma sustancia no tengo dudas… —me replegué contra la pared para seguir escuchando—Tienes que buscar el archivo y reabrir la investigación…No, para nada… Este aun esta entero, es puro musculo todavía, mañana lo llevaré con Kanon.

"_¿Quién es Kanon?"_

—Ya lo sé, hijo, ya lo sé… pero es el único que puede ayudarles…

Salí de mi escondite y caminé hasta él, había algo que no me estaba gustando.

—Si no hacemos algo, esta cosa va a dejarlo como una planta o va a matarlo.

Se me cayó la bandeja al suelo y el alma a los pies.

Continuara…

N/A: Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir esta historia con ustedes. Geminis, Virgin y Beauty, espero que la estén disfrutando. Y a todos los demás, gracias por su tiempo, me despido con mucho cariño, como siempre n.n


	3. Chapter 3 KER parte 1

HeroxHero3—Ker

SHOKO

Hakurei, ese era el nombre del viejo ex policía que nos había recibido a mí hermano y a mí en su casa la noche en la que encontré a Milo intoxicándose en uno de los edificios de la ciudad…

Cerré con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación, había sido un milagro que Aldebarán no se despertara, yo no quería dejar a mi hermano sólo, pero volver a casa y acudir a mi último día de escuela como si nada pasara había sido la condición que el policía retirado me había dado para ayudar a mi hermano sin regresarlo a esa horrorosa institución.

Me quedé un momento recargada en la puerta pensando en la suerte que había tenido al encontrar a alguien como el señor Hakurei para ayudar a mi hermano; todavía me estremecía al recordar como Milo temblaba en el sofá, sus dientes chasqueando y el sudor helado empapando su ropa, me sorprendió lo útiles que resultaron ser las compresas de agua fría, aunque no podría decir que estaba completamente aliviada… aun rondaban en mi cabeza las afirmaciones escalofriantes que el policía retirado había hecho por teléfono.

Me abracé a mí misma para aplacar la ansiedad, entonces sentí un olor desagradable golpeando mi nariz.

—Pero qué mal huele, ¿Qué es eso? — la cara de asco me salió sin querer cuando olisqueé las mangas de mi sudadera—Rayos… apesto a basura. — Rápidamente me saqué la sudadera y la metí al fondo del cesto que estaba junto al baño de mi alcoba, también me pasé la nariz por los brazos y jalé mi camiseta para repetir el proceso—Dios… huelo a contenedor.

Ni hablar…me tenía que bañar.

—Lo siento por el señor Hakurei, Milo debe oler a tigre.

Era obvio que ninguno de los dos olía mejor que el otro, no habíamos salido de un campo de rosas que digamos. Me metí al baño con la esperanza de aclarar mi cabeza y deshacerme del feo olor a mofeta, tenía fe en que el agua caliente me ayudaría a dormir más tarde, aunque dentro de mi sabía que no podría así me comiera una lechuga entera.

"Ay, Milo…" me lamenté frente al espejo del baño. "Espero que ese tal Kanon pueda ayudarme a ayudarte…"

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Kanon fuera hombre, pero esperaba que lo fuera porque dudaba mucho que hubiera poder femenino humano capaz de enderezar a mi hermano.

MILO

No creo que nadie despierte todas las mañanas con el trinar de los pájaros en su ventana o con un rayo de sol en los ojos como pasa en las películas, para eso están esas maquinitas escandalosas que uno pone a un lado de la cama con el único fin de maldecirlas o ignorarlas, sin embargo, no creo que nadie en toda la historia haya despertado con un baño de aromatizante en aerosol como lo hice yo esa mañana.

—Levanta tu trasero de mi sofá, muchacho, apestas a zorrillo—dijo el viejo gruñón antes de rociarme la cara otra vez con esencias florales como si yo fuera un maldito mosquito.

— ¡Oe! ¡Ya basta, viejo lunático! — traté de cubrirme con los brazos, pero sólo pude mover el izquierdo, el otro parecía estar atorado con algo— ¿Pero qué? ...— entorné los ojos buscando la traba encima de mi cabeza y descubrí que mi muñeca estaba atrapada por el extremo de unas esposas mientras el otro estaba asegurado a un tubo en la pared. –Oiga, ¿Qué demonios es esto? —gruñí encarando al viejo.

—Una medida de seguridad. — Respondió tajante mientras abría las esposas—No me mires así, conozco a los de tu clase, no son de fiar.

No lo contradije, yo tampoco confiaría en mí.

No es que lo estuviera mirando mal… es que la vista se me ponía borrosa de a ratos, aunque si, también estaba furioso en gran parte.

—Dudo mucho que alguien en mi estado pudiera huir a ninguna parte sin desmayarse antes…

—Vaya, un pensamiento racional. Que lastima que no uses ese cerebro para algo más productivo que conseguir esa droga de mierda.

"¡Maldito viejo entrometido!"

De haber podido me habría puesto de pie y me hubiera marchado, pero aun el simple acto de sentarme me pareció duro de concretar, además… el sujeto no parecía una mala persona.

— ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Eso creo—le dije aferrándome al brazo del sofá, sabía que probablemente terminaría cayendo al suelo, esa droga tenía la cualidad de dejarte el cuerpo como gelatina cuando se pasaba el efecto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tan pronto como me erguí, las rodillas se me doblaron, pero para mi sorpresa, el viejo me sostuvo por debajo del brazo y me volvió a enderezar.

—Tranquilo, sólo ve más lento. Te ayudaré a llegar arriba, un baño de agua fría te servirá para despertar los músculos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo no huelo a saco de composta, hijo, además, hace mucho frio como para que un viejo use agua helada.

Eso me causó gracia, era un cascarrabias sarcástico, me agradó su sentido del humor.

—No… me refiero a ¿Por qué está ayudándome?

—Porque eres joven y estúpido, muchacho…y también porque tu hermana es muy joven como para cargar con esto ella sola—continuó mientras caminábamos a paso de tortuga hasta las escaleras que alguna vez subí corriendo, pensar en la desesperación de Shoko me hacía sentir más culpable todavía, menudo ejemplo le estaba dando y para colmo de males la había expuesto a los peligros del exterior—Deberías apreciar el que se preocupe tanto por ti, la mayoría de las familias no quieren tener nada que ver con lo que consumen esa porquería.

Él dio otro paso al frente, pero yo no me moví. Cuando el anciano se viró para verme con los puntos en su arrugada frente más juntos que antes yo le hablé con claridad.

—Lo hago…—le dije—Escuche… yo no pedí esto y lo último que quiero es que mi hermanita vea la mierda que soy, sólo déjeme tomar un baño y me largare, puede decirle cualquier cosa.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero no. Me costó mucho convencerla de que te podía dejar a mi cuidado como para hacer algo así. Tal vez a ti no te importe decepcionarla, pero a mí me importa no hacerlo, ahora deja de hablar, ahorra fuerzas para discutir con Kanon.

— ¿Quién es Kanon?

—Otro tonto problemático como tú… un tonto muy astuto que creo que podrá ayudarte.

OMNISCIENTE

Tan pronto como sonó la campana del colegio, Shoko salió por piernas empujando gente y con la mochila abierta colgando de un hombro, nadie la veía pasar, el único rastro que dejaba era una nube de hojas y lápices que salían volando de su mochila.

Para fortuna de la chica, el colegio estaba cerca de la antigua casa de la señora Medea, no entendía por qué, pero no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que ahora fuera el anciano Hakurei el que vivía ahí.

En cuanto arribó a la casa, la pelirroja subió las escaleras de una zancada y arremetió con su dedo contra el timbre.

—¡Milo! ¡Señor Hakurei! ¡Soy Shoko, ya estoy aquí!

El timbre no dejaba de sonar, mientras tanto, el anciano permanecía al pie de las escaleras escuchando sin atender, aguardando a que el chico gamberro apareciera en algún momento; para cuanto se oyó el décimo octavo timbrazo Milo finalmente hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Por qué no abre la puerta? —preguntó el muchacho de profundas ojeras mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Quiero ver qué tan insistente es tu hermana—bromeó el anciano acomodándose la chaqueta.

—Puede estar ahí todo el día hasta acabar con el botón, ¿sabe? —de no ser porque aún el muchacho aún se hallaba un poco desorientado habría bajado el mismo a abrir la puerta.

—_¡Señor Hakurei!_

—¡Te abriré en cuanto la tortuga que tienes por hermano termine de bajar las escaleras!

Escuchar el tono burlón del anciano y un enérgico insulto en griego por parte de su hermano hizo que la chica sonriera, Milo estaba bien y por lo que oía tenía la energía de un caballo.

Una vez que Hakurei abrió la puerta la atolondrada pelirroja entró corriendo a abrazar a su hermano quien se tuvo que aferrar al barandal para no perder el equilibrio ante el efusivo abrazo.

—¡Milo, estas bien!— un pequeño quejido emitido por el de cabellos azules hizo que la chiquilla rompiera el abrazo—¡Uy, perdón!

—Bueno, bueno, Hansel y Gretel, hora de ir a ver a la bruja—interrumpió el hombre de melena cana antes de tomar sus llaves y salir por la puerta.

El camino en auto fue largo, tanto que la chica tuvo tiempo de bombardear al agente retirado con toda clase de preguntas acerca del extraño personaje.

—Señor Hakurei, ¿Quién es Kanon exactamente? ¿es un doctor? ¿un terapeuta? — preguntaba la chica desde el asiento trasero mientras acariciaba el cabello de Milo, el muchacho se había quedado dormido y no encontró un mejor lugar para reposar su cabeza que el regazo de su hermana menor.

—Kanon es un ex convicto, Shoko. –Informó el hombre al volante sin sacar los ojos del camino—Lo arresté hace dos años por robarle a un laboratorio farmacéutico, desde entonces se haya bajo arresto domiciliario.

—¿Arresto domiciliario?

—Kanon no es peligroso, ni siquiera diría que es un delincuente. Sólo es un chico que trataba de ayudar a su hermano mayor… igual que tú. –la chica ladeó la cabeza preguntándose qué clase de afección lo habría llevado a robar a un laboratorio y cómo lo haría hecho. –El juez se dio cuenta de que la prisión no era un lugar para Kanon, aunque también era consciente de que con ese cerebro de zorro que tiene no tardaría en fugarse si lo separaban de su hermano. Así que se valió de su asma severa para condenarlo a arresto domiciliario por cuatro años.

—Pero… ¿Qué tiene su hermano?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas tú misma? —devolvió el viejo aparcando frente a una descuidada casa de madera de tres pisos. –Ya llegamos… Quédense aquí.

Shoko asintió y vio a Hakurei apearse para caminar por las losas de piedra que atravesaban el césped seco y amarillento. La casa se veía bastante descuidada desde afuera, tal vez Kanon no podía salir de la casa o estaba muy ocupado con su hermano si es que lo que tenía era muy grave… de alguna manera sentía que había encontrado alguien que, si la comprendía, Hakurei decía que no era una mala persona, seguramente se llevarían bien… ¿o no?

—No importa lo que pase, Milo… yo voy a quedarme contigo…

La chica se inclinó y besó con ternura la frente de su hermano, Milo sonrió por inercia y enseguida buscó con su mano adormecida los dedos que le acariciaban el cabello.

—Gracias, rojita…

Mientras tanto… a unos cuantos metros de ahí…

— ¡Kanon! —gritó el anciano con impaciencia luego de llamar tantas veces a la puerta sin recibir respuesta, ¿sería una jugarreta del karma? —¡Ya casi es medio día, levanta tu trasero, holgazán!

—Para tu información…—dijo el aludido apareciendo en la esquina de su casa—Estoy despierto desde las seis. –Hakurei miró a su derecha y se encontró con un hombre joven bastante alto cubierto de aserrín—No te oí llegar, estaba trabajando en el garaje. Saga es quien duerme, así que por favor… no hagas escándalo, viejo y dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte? —dijo el joven de buena gana.

—Estas de buen humor, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu nueva custodia por fin te hizo caso? —escupió el viejo con sorna.

—Suficiente tengo con esta cosa en mi tobillo como para preocuparme por enamorar a una mujer armada—debatió el griego con el mismo tono mientras meneaba la pierna en donde traía la pulsera de rastreo. –Pero hablando en serio, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hoy no es día de llevar a Saga al médico.

—Lo sé, hijo. Vine a ti porque ahora soy yo quien necesita un favor.

Kanon contrajo su expresión con sospecha— ¿De que se trata?

—Te va a interesar mucho…— dijo volteándose hacia el auto y haciendo una seña con el brazo. Cuando Kanon vio a la chica joven salir del vehículo sus orbes de jade se abrieron desmesuradamente—Tranquilo, muchacho, ella no es el problema.

Entonces vieron como un chico alto, de complexión fuerte y mirada cansada bajaba sosegadamente con ayuda de la pequeña pelirroja.

—No—sentenció Kanon— Olvídalo, Hakurei, yo ya no trabajo en eso.

—No lo entiendes, Kanon, el chico es un caso especial, igual que Saga.

—¿Igual que Saga?

—Si… él también consumió la droga Ker. –afirmó el hombre; un frio intenso recorrió la espina dorsal del heleno, no podía creerlo.

—Eso es imposible. –le aseguró— Tú cerraste ese caso, ¡lo vi en los diarios! Destruyeron todas las muestras que quedaron en ese laboratorio.

—No todas, hijo… ahora esa cosa está en las calles nuevamente, tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mortal que puede ser, tu hermano esta postrado en una silla de ruedas, a penas y puede comer, ¿no lo entiendes? Este chico aun está sano, él puede ser la llave que has estado buscando.

—No, olvídalo…—masculló el otro viendo que los menores se acercaban—Llévatelos de aquí.

Kanon ya se había dado vuelta para encerrarse a piedra y lodo, cuando la mano del anciano le retuvo y le habló severamente al oído.

—¿Ya olvidaste cuando estabas desesperado por salvar la vida de tu hermano? Esta niña… me suplicó de rodillas que la ayudara, yo ya no puedo, pero tú sí. Sabes más que cualquiera de esta sustancia, has convivido con sus efectos por años…

—Ya intenté todo, Hakurei… no tiene arreglo.

—¡Pues intenta otra vez!

—Uh… ¿Señor Hakurei? — los dos hombres se voltearon al oír la voz de Shoko. — ¿Todo está bien?

Kanon miró a la chica, a legas se notaba que era una niña sana, ella lo miraba con agradecimiento y una extraña esperanza, se sintió muy incómodo ante la calidez que irradiaba, posteriormente pasó su vista por el muchacho que la acompañaba, este se veía mareado, tenía ojeras marcadas y aun con todo esto se esforzaba por mantener a su hermana tras su espalda.

Kanon no le agradaba.

—Shoko…

—Déjame a mí, Hakurei—le cortó el hombre poniéndose delante del otro joven—Me llamo Kanon—dijo extendiendo una mano—Bienvenidos…

Continuara…

N/A: Hola n,n ¿me tardé mucho? Espero que no. Hoy decidí cambiar de narrador, aun seguirán leyendo a Milo y a Shoko por separado, pero no tan seguido como hasta ahora, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :3 En el siguiente veremos qué pasó con los gemelos.

Besos!


	4. Chapter 4 El fin y los medios

El fin y los medios

Cuatro años atrás…

—Entonces… ¿Sólo tengo que consumir estas pastillas durante un mes y ya está? ¿me darán el dinero y podré irme a casa?

—Así es, Saga. Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar esa carta y seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del personal.

El muchacho levantó el papel del escritorio de aluminio y repasó las estipulaciones que el medico ya le había leído, todo parecía estar en orden, demasiado conveniente como para desconfiar, pero al mismo tiempo… Saga pensaba en su hermano. Su gemelo, Kanon, al cual aventajaba por unos cuantos minutos al momento de nacer sufría de una deficiencia respiratoria cuyo tratamiento era bastante caro, por lo que Saga no dudó en recurrir al voluntariado en un laboratorio de medicina experimental a cambio de una fuerte compensación monetaria.

—Supongo que no hay mucho que pensar, al fin y al cabo, ya estamos aquí, ¿no doctor?

El medico extrajo el único bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y se lo tendió al joven casi de manera mecánica. Saga torció la boca sin terminar de convencerse de que lo que estaba por hacer era lo mejor que podía hacer por su hermano; ya sin más remedio, el joven griego se inclinó y terminó de llenar el único documento que eximia a la compañía de cualquier responsabilidad sobre su persona; según le habían explicado, la 0.5000 estaba pensada como una medicina revolucionaria con un margen de efectos adversos del 0.2 por ciento, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Dos años después…

— ¡Suficiente!

Uno, dos, tres golpes con el mazo y los murmullos en la corte cesaron. Ya era hora del veredicto y el juez Fafner ya estaba harto del escándalo del tribunal.

—Abogado ya puede sentarse. — Lune aún no había terminado de contender con Isaac cuando el juez le robó la palabra. — Acusado, póngase de pie.

En seguida, el hombre adusto de largos cabellos azules se incorporó delante de su asiento y sin parpadear miró directamente a los ojos del juez en espera de la última pregunta.

—¿Cómo se declara?

A lo que el acusado respondió: —Eso depende, señoría.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De si ya se decidieron de qué me están acusando, porque si se trata de hurto si soy culpable, pero si se trata de buscar la verdad e intentar ayudar a mi único hermano, además de intentar hacer justicia por las víctimas de una sustancia nociva de la que el laboratorio estaba más que consiente…en ese caso, señoría y como ya lo he dicho antes, no sé de qué manera puedo ser culpable.

—Con todo respeto… —atajó Isaac poniéndose de pie—Pero el hermano del acusado era más que consiente de que había riesgos, sus exámenes psicométricos lo delatan como alguien altamente competente. No hacen falta dos dedos de frente para saber que prestarse como sujeto de pruebas de un _laboratorio_ implica una responsabilidad y una voluntad propias.

—Tal vez si le hubieran dicho a mi hermano cuales eran todos los componentes de su "medicina milagrosa" se lo hubiera pensado mejor y seguramente nadie hubiera aceptado participar en su ridículo experimento—respondió Kanon tratando de lo exaltarse.

—Sí, pero aun así lo hizo y si, las consecuencias fueron desafortunadas, pero creo que estamos de acuerdo en que en ninguna de las clausulas decía que los familiares tenían derecho de "buscar supuesta justicia por mano propia".

— ¡Lo han dejado cuadripléjico!

— ¡Nadie lo obligó a seguir consumiendo!

El juez Fafner se vio obligado a recurrir una vez más a su pequeño mazo para mantener el control del juicio, pero aun con el eco de los golpes las voces seguían siendo más altas.

— ¡Orden! ¡Orden en la sala! — Y mientras que Isaac se sentaba con el semblante endurecido, Kanon era aplacado por su abogado. –Hemos pasado por este circo en cada sesión, creo que ya es hora de terminarlo. ¿El jurado ya tiene su veredicto?

Luego de un breve momento de silencio una de las miembros del jurado, mujer de cara larga y arrugada con alto índice de indiferencia y una muy marcada mueca de desagrado se incorporó y dijo:

—Hallamos al acusado, Kanon Chrysó, culpable de todos los cargos.

Y ahí terminó todo… Al menos así era como lo sentía Kanon… en medio de la conmoción, de los murmullos, los aplausos de la parte acusadora y los improperios del resto que compartían la sala con él, el joven griego buscó desesperado la ayuda de aquel que lo había arrestado, porque por extraño que parezca, nadie (además de Lune y Hakurei) había hecho hasta lo imposible para defenderle.

Un guiño del viejo detective le hizo saber al muchacho que todo iba a estar bien, aunque era difícil de creerlo a esas alturas.

—Kanon Chrysó— lo llamó el juez casi en tono compasivo. Kanon apretó los labios y mantuvo su mirada fija en el viejo… no quería ir a prisión, no luego de lo que le había pasado a su hermano, la idea de abandonarlo le aterraba más que estar ahí parado—Kanon…—lo llamó por segunda vez, Hakurei asintió y el chico se forzó a encarar su destino—Hijo, la sentencia es de dos años, sé que creíste estar haciendo lo correcto y a decir verdad… de no ser por el embrollo que provocaste… jamás nos habríamos enterado de que parte de ese medicamento se estaba distribuyendo ilícitamente en la ciudad. –Fafner hizo una pausa—Eso y tu condición respiratoria te hacen acreedor de una condena diferente.

— ¿Cómo dice?

—Kanon Chrysó, tendrás que cumplir una sentencia de dos años entre las paredes de… tu propia casa.

— ¿Qué? — soltó atónito sin saber si creérselo o no.

—Se llama arresto domiciliario—le explicó Isaac afablemente.

—Así es muchacho, estarás encerrado en tu casa y se te asignará un oficial para que este pendiente de ti y de tu hermano si así lo deseas.

De un momento a otro, Kanon comenzó a hiperventilarse, Lune se apresuró y alcanzó el inhalador con el que su cliente había estado jugando durante todo el juicio, pero el joven lo rechazó diciendo que sólo estaba demasiado emocionado.

—¿Pu… puedo… puede ser el señor Hakurei?

—Mmm, no lo sé. ¿Qué opina usted oficial?

—Mientras no me retire, estaré complacido de tener a este niño en la mira…

Continuara…


End file.
